


You Play All The Gods

by forevermint



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, RP, Roleplay, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/forevermint
Summary: This is a short story from the POV of Sable, the sentient shadow person who runs the insane Museum http://wcrpforums.com/thread/25264/thieves-museum-open-worst-afterlife Go check it out if you're interested - but credit to that place for all the effort put into these stories.





	You Play All The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story from the POV of Sable, the sentient shadow person who runs the insane Museum http://wcrpforums.com/thread/25264/thieves-museum-open-worst-afterlife Go check it out if you're interested - but credit to that place for all the effort put into these stories.

You walk along the stones. The paths here are never clear and they never seem to stay the same type of stone. You pause, letting the silence flow into me. Once you are this far into the aisle, you start to feel like you are the only one in existence. It is peaceful…if you forget this places purpose.  
A statue of a rooster, hard and made of granite, turns it head to watch as You pass. This is the more disturbing side of this place. An upheld hand calls out a flock of paper cranes. You whisper, speaking through distant loudspeakers. You know the name of everyone and everything in this place, like you know your own.  
Here, out in the museum, no one can see you. No can see your eyes as they spin and very focus. You are imperfect, but you make up for it. You are powerful.  
You hold out your hand again and suddenly the light above flicker. One bulb shatters far off and someone screams. You need to keep them busy. Your charges. You must not let them forget you. Forget their purpose and quest.  
You just like playing god, even though, in this world you created you are one. Some hate you, some fear you, some are just confused. You smile, thinking of the first wave. In the end, many would leave this place without understanding your motives at all. You are a confusing being, after all.  
You turn back to the piles of items around you. You have let this museum slip into disrepair. Once one item has started a life of its own-like the rooster- they got into everything. The onyx dragon was probably to blame for this. The last wave had given him intelligence, which always made the statues do odd things.  
But you have no idea, nor need, to repair your damaged museum. The next wave of people is here and you have so much to do. To help and to hinder. Be a guide and a trickster. You play all the gods here.


End file.
